


how many licks does it take

by lettuceduck



Category: half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Come Eating, Established Relationship, Light Choking, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Scent Kink, Tentacle Sex, Trans Gordon Freeman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettuceduck/pseuds/lettuceduck
Summary: If you told Gordon a year ago that Benrey would make him run gay little laps to get off, Gordon would file a restraining order. Something’s wrong with you for suggesting something so abhorrent. Unfortunately, even numerous miles away, you would know you’re right because Benrey loves making Gordon wail. Congrats! The restraining order is staying, though.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 227





	how many licks does it take

**Author's Note:**

> honestly? big into petplay now, thanks HLVRAI people. also you know the drill, don't weaponize this fic, don't bother harassing me, yada yada.
> 
> also gordon freeman trans now and forever everyone who agrees is big brained.

If you told Gordon a year ago that Benrey would make him run gay little laps to get off, Gordon would file a restraining order. Something’s wrong with you for suggesting something so  _ abhorrent. _ Unfortunately, even numerous miles away, you would know you’re right because Benrey  _ loves _ making Gordon wail. Congrats! The restraining order is staying, though.

It's not Gordon’s first rodeo, but it's been awhile and the ground hasn’t been softened by rain. Clumps of mud stuck to his shoes make his every step squeal, no doubt alerting Benrey of his position. Hiding isn't an option, not that he wants to, but the electricity that pours down his spine at how  _ primal  _ the situation feels is enough to make him reconsider. It’s an instinctive fear that would benefit them both hornily… Because they’re both freaks. Hornily isn’t a word, but does Gordon care about anything besides getting off in the most off-the-walls way possible? No.

What if he rounds a tree, pulls his pants down, and fucks his hand? Benrey would go  _ nuts. _ Maybe pin his hand against the bark and shove his tongue in? Stretch him out, mingle saliva and sweet voice with his cum? Gordon could grip his collar, they’d make a position so that’d work, and choke him. He  _ still _ reels from the initial experience. Benrey also  _ still  _ laughs at him for passing out. The reminiscing causes him to misstep and, _ oops,  _ Gordon’s tumbling, Gordon’s fallin’, and right before he could voice his panic, a limb shoots out and tosses him backward. Gordon skids across the mud, disgruntled with the  _ mess _ on him, but, judging by the predatory eyes in every shadow, that’s the  _ least  _ of his worries.

Benrey is gaining every second, his thin restraint palpable. Gordon's been running for eight--fifteen minutes now? And Benrey is  _ panting _ down his neck. Not from fatigue, the guy practically glides everywhere, but to tease Gordon and show him how fucking ready he is.

Gordon is, too. Another puff of heat against his nape leaves him shuddering. Fingertips cold as ice trails down his back, then clutches his shirt. Gordon is yanked back, spun around, and pushed against a tree. Benrey's pupils are blown, mouth agape,  _ big _ tongue lolling. His collar was in pristine condition, somehow, the dark purple stark against his flushed skin. The sight gives Gordon an ego boost. He did this, single handedly, without much conscious  _ horny _ effort.

He dances his fingers along Benrey's forearm, relishing the goosebumps forming under his sleeve. "Good boy." Gordon praises, face red not just from exertion. He licks his lips, swallowing excess saliva. A fresh wave of arousal hits him as Benrey’s eyes traces the movement. "What do you want as a reward?"

Now Benrey shudders, pressing himself against Gordon, leaving little breathing room. He stuffs his nose in the crook of Gordon's neck, inhaling his sweaty scent. In response, Gordon wiggles his arms free and tangles them in Benrey's hair. It’s a  _ mane  _ at this point because Gordon has yet to successfully drag him to a barber.  _ don’t you like fluffy dogs? _ It’s a response that shuts him up every time. A cross between a purr and a growl rumbles in Benrey's chest as Gordon lightly scratches his scalp. "wanna doggie treat. organic sausage." Benrey mumbles.

Gordon blinks. Then tugs the collar. "How have you not improved your dirty talk? Are you saying you want to suck my dick?”

Benrey groans. "k-kinda yeah. also somethn’ lil freaky. more mega awesome monsterfucker boner material. exclusive."

A laugh tumbles out of Gordon. "Oh my  _ God, _ I’ll take corny porno lines over shit."

"whah? no. no, listen. i have a good dirt word. listen please." A pause. "your socks."

"Of course the first thing you bring up relates to my feet."

"yeah." Benrey nuzzles his face against Gordon's shoulder. "wanna eat your cum’--” Gordon  _ wheezes _ because  _ that’s fucking blunt. _ “‘nd uhhh stuff you with shit--it’s a little out there. don't gotta do it tho, no pressure."

An unexpected warmth swells in Gordon's chest at Benrey’s considerate words. He hums, yanking on the collar again. "We can try it, Benrey."

Benrey grins, all teeth and predatory. "sick."

There's slimy appendages pressing against him. He gasps, feeling them through his clothing. They're--they're _ sticking.  _ Like a suction cup. What parts aren’t glued to his body writhe and intertwine like overgrown vines, rough like a sandpaper tongue. Fuck,  _ Benrey listened about the texture part _ Gordon somehow thinks coherently. Benrey pulls Gordon close and  _ he’s licking stripes across his face _ . Jawline to the apple of his cheek, from there to his temples, collecting beads of sweat. It should gross Gordon out but, _ fuck, _ have we established he’s a freak? “G-good boy, good b _ uh _ - _ oy, _ f--fuck.” Gordon wheezes between small noises. At the same time Benrey’s tongue reaches Gordon’s mouth, one of the appendages nudge the hem of his shirt. Gordon backs slightly, pecking Benrey's cheek to hastily assure him nothing's wrong, and finally looks down. "What are these, anyway?"

"... tentacles?"

Oh.

"Oh." Gordon repeats his thought, then breaks out in a deep blush.  _ "Tentacles?" _

"yeah. no game?"

"I..." Gordon looks down, mouth open and closing like a fish, before settling on grasping a tentacle. He wouldn't be into this  _ normally, _ but Benrey makes him  _ not  _ normal. Benrey’s breath hitches and makes a raucous whine when Gordon presses his thumb around the tip, smearing the substance it's coated in. He then locks eyes with Benrey. "Full game."

That's all he could utter before Benrey kisses him again, drawing blood from his lip with his fangs, while other appendages trail up his shirt and kiss his naval. “Sucks” is more fitting, but he likes to think of it as kisses. Speaking of those, Benrey breaks away and peppers his face with his lips, gradually moving to Gordon’s jawline then finally to his neck. Benrey sniffs obnoxiously again, lathering Gordon's neck with saliva as his tongue glides across his flesh. Gordon sighs, eyes fluttering close. They shoot open when Benrey bites on his pulse point, eliciting a high-pitched whine. Gordon's grip on Benrey's hair tightens, dragging a guttural growl out of the man.

"Benrey," Gordon breathes, feeling drops of water fall on his head. "It's gonna r-rain--"

The tentacle under his shirt shoots up and clasps one of his nipples. Gordon makes an unmanly cross between surprise and pleasure. The appendage tugs lightly, coating the area with a substance that seeps through the fabric. Benrey moves to his ear. "better get this done quick then,  _ huh?" _ To emphasize his point, Benrey's hands dip into Gordon's pants, pulling on the waistband and eyeing him. Unable to speak, Gordon bobbles his head. Benrey barks out a laugh and nibbles on his earlobe.

His pants drop. Gordon only knows because of the cold air intensifying. Another tentacle slides up his shirt, sticking to his other nipple, then tugging violently enough that Gordon stumbles into Benrey. He moans into his chest. His boxers are wet not just from himself, but from the tentacles slithering around it. They coil around his legs, prodding at the elastic bands of his boxers. Gordon thrusts his hips, colliding their hard ons. Benrey moans softly, then growls deep in his throat. The tentacles retract as Benrey falls to his knees, presses against Gordon's leg, and humps  _ viciously, _ whining and whimpering into Gordon’s crotch.

Gordon’s eyes bug out of his head at the sight. Benrey tilts his head, locking eyes as he licks, tantalizingly slow but firmly, against the soaked area of Gordon’s boxers. Another tentacle comes into his field of view and prods his lips. The simple action causes a dizzying amount of arousal. Gordon parts, the tentacle sliding in gently. It grinds against his tongue, feeling every flavor bump. Speaking of flavor, it tastes sweet and acidic.

Gordon keens, thrusting against Benrey, who  _ latches his mouth and sucks.  _ If he wasn’t sandwiched between the tree and Benrey, he’s sure he would collapse in a heap of  _ holyfuckshitshitohygod. _

“Hhh _ hnngg _ \--” Gordon combs his fingers through Benrey’s hair, gripping and tugging. His responses were muffled whimpers and moans. The tentacle retracts, a string of questionable substances evidence of it’s activity.

“You’re su- _ uh- _ ch a good boy, hh _ oooh _ my god. Good dog, so fucking  _ good. _ Fuck,  _ fuck! _ ” Gordon thrusts his lips.

Without warning, Benrey tears through his boxers and laps up every fluid. Gordon  _ howls, _ nearly ripping out Benrey’s hair in his grip.  _ “FUCK!” _

Benrey chuckles and inserts the tip of his tongue. Gordon, impatient, thrusts again. To his utmost dismay, Benrey pulls back, looking up with narrowed eyes. “fuckin’ bark bark, bro. be patient.”

“S-stop  _ teasing _ me.”

Benrey responds by biting his outer lip. Gordon cries out, full weight falling against Benrey’s head as his knees buckle.

“B-bad boy.  _ Bad. _ ” Gordon scolds. “You should be  _ listening _ to me.”

Benrey shudders. “make me.”

Gordon, who realizes his new position has him leaning over ever so slightly, grabs Benrey’s collar and  _ yanks _ with all the strength he could muster.

Benrey chokes and presses his face into Gordon’s pubic hair. He inhales and Gordon feels his dick twitch.

“Won’t f-feed you. Leave you h-here, blueball you. Bad dogs don’t get treats,  _ Benrey. _ ” Gordon growls, voice wavering but confident. His whole body is trembling like a leaf in the wind, but he’d be  _ damned _ if he let his dog get the upper hand.

Benrey  _ finally _ thrusts his tongue in, filling every inch and  _ pulsating _ like the tentacles. Gordon winches his eyes and moans deeply, one shaky hand mustering all restraint possible to pet Benrey while the other tugs on his collar. “Good Benrey, good boy, so-oh-ooh, fuck, _ , _ there, right there,  _ fuck.” _

Gordon feels Benrey choke around him with each tug, feels him sputtering and gulping down air before diving back in. Similarly, the tentacle once in his mouth pokes for entrance, which Gordon happily obliges. “God,  _ Benrey. _ ”

A tentacle curls around Benrey and whacks the ground repeatedly. It takes Gordon longer than he’s willing to admit to realize it’s meant to be a  _ tail. _ Gordon’s petting stops in favor of grabbing a fistful of Benrey’s hair and thrusting. A moan from below, reverberating in Gordon’s core, has him shaking.

Gordon continues thrusting until his string of moans crescendo. He cums with a muffled shout and slinks, boneless, only supported by Benrey’s tentacles. His dog laps up the cum, looking up and whining when he was done.

“Good boy.” Gordon breaths.

“good enough to cum?”

Gordon nods, then adds, “Not gonna be much help…”

“footjob ok?”

“I--”

“you don’t gotta do anything.” Benrey wiggles his tentacles. “don’t think ‘m gonna last long anyway.”

“Go nuts.”

“i will go nut.”

Despite everything, Gordon laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> would have written the footjob but i felt like this was long enough. fun fact: it finally rained in the middle of it lol.


End file.
